The known plugs tend to leak for a variety of reasons. Firstly, as the well wall is typically not particularly clean and is also covered with a hydrocarbon film, it is difficult to produce a reliable contiguous seal. Often a contiguous seal of only a meter or so in length is formed with a plug fifty times that length. Furthermore, as cement and resin based plugs solidify they contract which tends to open up a gap between the plug and the well wall. Although when a plug is initially inserted there may be little dynamic pressure in the well, after the plug is in situ substantial pressures can build up and as a result a plug which appears initially to be working satisfactory may subsequently be found to leak. If hydrocarbons leak past the plug contamination of the surface environment or for example a sub-surface aquifer can result. It is well known in the industry that a significant proportion of abandoned wells leak. As a result leaking abandoned wells often have to be re-plugged which is an expensive and time consuming operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement to existing methods and apparatus for sealing such structures.